Serenade
by wally's girlfriend
Summary: It's 12:51 A.M on a Tuesday night and most people would be comfortably asleep by now, but not Jack Frost. No he has plans to make a certain someone fall in love with him tonight.


Hello! Wally here!

So apparently I was in a writing mood yesterday. Haha. I'm sorry to grace your eyes with my horrible writing once again. I could not stop typing, it simply just came to me. In hour or so I had already typed out half of this story. So I thought I would finish it and post it.

So beforehand allow me to apologize for my horrid grammar mistakes I'm sure you will find for this one-shot is was not beta-ed.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Warning: Sappy love story ahead.

* * *

(P.O.V Hiccup)

_Tap tap tap. _The unexpected sounds against his window pane jarred Hiccup from his intense drawing spell. He placed his pencil beside his drawing of a extremely detailed contraption. It was a new invention he planned to create. He stood up from the desk and slowly made his way over to his window. As he did he glanced at his alarm clock that rested upon the nightstand beside his bed, it read 12:51 A.M. Who would bother with him so late into a Tuesday night? He pulled up his blinds and opened the second story window, careful as he placed his hands at the end of the windowsill while he peeked his head out. He looked for the source of the sound only to be greeted by a mop of messy platinum hair that shone unearthly in the rays of the moonlight, a pair of the deep blue eyes lit up despite the darkness of the night and set of pearly whites that put snow to shame wrapped up into a grin, all aimed up at him. Hiccup heaved out a long sigh.

"Just what do you think you're doing here so late?" Hiccup questioned the boy. Although, Hiccup couldn't really say he was surprised. He had only meet Jack at the beginning of this semester in his choir class and he already knew he was impulsive and the laws of gravity, nature and basically everything did not apply to this one guy. Choir class? Out of all that, that is what you chose to laugh at? Well, yeah laugh away. Hiccup was a senior in a freshman's choir class. It was sad. But could you really blame him? His high school didn't offer a high enough art elective class for him, for he had surpassed all they could offer him, and it was either that or another year of gym. You can understand why he would deny the latter. The boy below was a freshman who apparently had been held back a year or two because of his eternal hate for school work. He was a smart kid, he just hated the idea of grades, due dates or deadlines. The kid? Ha ha. He was only a year and a couple months younger then Hiccup plus a foot taller than him too. Which was completely unfair. Hiccup shook his head dispelling all his thoughts when he heard the other speak, unfortunately he did not hear what he had said. "I'm sorry... what did you say?"

Hiccup heard a deep warm chuckle. "I said, I'm here to serenade you, Hic!" The boy shouted a bit louder, he probably assumed Hiccup could not hear him from such a distance.

Hiccup blinked... he blinked again and then trice. Had he heard the other correctly? It was then he noticed that the teen had a guitar held within his hands that was also held up by a strap looped around his neck and attached to the guitar. "... To serenade me?" He repeated, with the intent to clarify what he had obviously misheard.

"Yup! That's what I said!" The boy confirmed. Hiccup held his breath. He was dreaming. He must have fallen asleep late into the night on his desk drawing that stupid invention that would not leave his head all day. Here he was dreaming of Jack again. Oh when will those torturous dreams end. Hiccup harshly pinched his forearm.

"Ow. Nope, okay not a dream." He whispered to himself then peered down at Jack. "Jack this is crazy!" He yelled.

"Not as crazy as I am about you!" Jack's grin never seemed to fade.

Hiccup closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay that was the cheesiest line anyone has ever said to me."

"Not as chees-" Jack started only to be interrupted by Hiccup.

"I have no idea what you were going to say but stop. Jack seriously what are you doing?"

(P.O.V Jack)

Jack cupped his cheeks and shouted. "I'm in LOVE with you, Hiccup Haddock the Third!" He pulled his hands away and gripped his guitar placing his fingers carefully over the chords he had worked on all last week to play. Tonight was the night. The night he was going to risk the beginning of a long lasting friendship with an even more amazing person. He had only known the other for a couple of months thanks to a choir class his uncle forced him to enroll into, to improve his vocal skills to coincide with his guitar skills, but those couple of months were enough. Enough to know, that Hiccup was the one. Enough to become so close to the older boy, they had become practically inseparable. It's really was crazy. Jack had never thought he'd fall for someone so quickly or for that someone to be a guy. Yet, here he stood prepared to confess love for him. His eyes made contact with widen flourish green eyes. The shock was expected and to be honest was a bit scary to Jack. Even so Jack was never one to back down from a fight or a goal once he had his mind set. Fear could not prevent him from accomplishing anything. If he had wanted to scale up this two story wall to Hiccup's window he would have found a way. Nevertheless, he was pretty sure that would have freaked Hiccup out and those were not his intentions tonight. "And I'm here to make you fall in love with me!" He exclaimed. He no longer gave an ounce of care if his actions woke up anyone else. He began to strum the chords to the song he wrote and perfected after countless hours before Hiccup could say anything to stop him.

Jack's eyes never left Hiccup's face as sang and strummed along his song, wanting to capture every expression into memory whether those expressions would be of rejection or something more.

Toward the end of the song, Jack could not help the warmness that spread over his cheeks. Hiccup's whole face was covered with the deepest hues of red known to man and his alluring freckles could finally be seen from where Jack stood although that wasn't what urged him to continue his song. It was the haze that overshadowed those green eyes, the way those eyes watched him. It sent shivers across Jack's entire body.

When he finished he swung his guitar over his shoulder behind him, it clung to his body by the strap. He reached into his jacket's pocket then pulled out a small box and with the precision of a sniper shot it up into Hiccup's window. Hiccup caught it with a surprised look. He slowly opened the small box and his eyes widen almost as if it was the most gorgeous object he had ever seen. He timidly extracted the pendant to realize it was attached to a silver chain. His gaze once again met Jack's. "Do you like it?" Jack asked his voice confident and perfectly hid how nervous he truly felt. He had poured his heart and soul into that song and about five months worth of paychecks from his part job into that 10k white gold dragon pendant, with blue topaz gems as it's eyes and a few small white diamonds littered around the loop that attached it to the chain. Before he had met Hiccup he began to save money to use as a down payment on a new car or truck, but he figured he could deal with his hunk of junk truck for a few more months.

With an unreadable expression Hiccup placed the pendant back into the box and closed it. "Jack how much did this cost?" His tone was serious.

Jack stuffed his hands into his jacket's pockets and shrugged. "Not that much." He tried to downplay it. He knew that Hiccup would not accept it if had known the price.

Hiccup sighed and held the box close to his chest. "You know I cannot accept this, right?" He spoke softly; Jack had to strain his ears to hear him. "It probably cost you a fortune." He continued.

"I um.. I understand. But I want you to have it Hiccup! Please?" He never resorted to begging before but he wanted Hiccup to keep it. He did not mind spending his hard earned money on it.

Hiccup shook his head. "You probably wasted every cent you had on this didn't you!?"

"I wouldn't say wasted." Jack looked down at his converse, suddenly found himself more interested in them. He wished Hiccup would stop making a big deal out of the necklace. He just confessed to the boy and here he was obsessing over how much money was spent on the gift rather than focusing on answering his confession.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" He heard Hiccup yell which caused him to quickly look back up.

"Yeah?"

Hiccup's cheeks prettily burned. "You're insane! I don't know why you would come in the middle of the night to sing a song you wrote for me and give me expensive jewelry!" A small strike of fear quivered threw out his heart, at the chance that Hiccup would reject him. "...But, I really liked your song... and I really like you too, okay? Just promise to take this back." Hiccup shook the small box out the window for emphasis with a small crooked smile steered at Jack.

At that statement Jack grinned widely. Hiccup liked him back. HICCUP REALLY LIKED HIM! Not just friendship wise, Hiccup _liked_ him. "No! You're gonna have to force me to if you really don't want it!" Jack challenged. He had expected Hiccup to retort not to pull his head back inside, slam the window shut and close the blinds. Jack's grin was immediately wiped away. He just stood there, not entirely sure of what to make of Hiccup's actions. Confused that he may have had misread the situation.

A few minutes later he heard a door open and close at the back of Hiccup's house. Jack walked around from the side of the house to the back. Hiccup stood there on the elevated porch as the backlight shone behind him. He wore a pair of long faded green pajama bottoms scattered with little multi-colored dragons and a black t-shirt two sizes too big. His cheeks still flushed as he held the small box in his hand. Jack stopped at the bottom of the three stepped stairs, his stare fixated on Hiccup. Hiccup didn't speak as he walked toward the steps. Nor did he give a heed of warning when he jumped from the top of the stairs in Jack's direction. Jack quickly caught the boy by his waist smothering Hiccup's arms between both of their chest. He had made sure to put all his weight into legs to prevent them from toppling over and hurting them both or crushing his guitar under their combined weight.

Jack gave out a laugh of relief. "I think I'm not the only one who's insane." He practically spoke into Hiccup's ear at how close they were. Jack felt the tiny shudder that went down Hiccup's body. He smirked, content he was able to create such a reaction in the other. He delicately lowered Hiccup down so he could stand on his own. His hands rested on his waist. He would not let go unless Hiccup told him otherwise.

Hiccup pulled away enough to see Jack's face. "Take it back." He simply stated. His face as serious as a face filled with precious blushes could be.

"What? That you're insane?" Jack replied with a raise of his brow.

Hiccup cracked up, obviously not expected that answer. "No. Not that!" He got out in between his laughs.

Jack beamed as Hiccup's laughs died down, happy he was able to make him laugh. "I know what you meant, but I really don't want to return your gift." Jack leaned down his forehead almost touching Hiccup's. He really wanted to see the thin white gold chain and that dragon pendent across Hiccup's lightly tanned skin, against those enticing freckles scattered around his petite neck and chest.

Hiccup bit his bottom lip, which Jack found incredibly cute. He had never seen Hiccup do that before and the only thing he wanted to do at that moment was nibble on that lip, in between some harsh kisses. He withheld himself though. Sure Hiccup had told him he liked him back and it didn't seem he was disgusted with them being in such close proximity, but he wasn't going to make a move down that road unless Hiccup did first. He planned to take that part as slow as Hiccup wanted to. That is if he even wanted to be with Jack.

(P.O.V Hiccup)

"J-jack." Hiccup blew out another sigh. "God why is it suddenly so hard to talk to you." He pounded his free hand on Jack's chest. He was nervous. So, so, incredibly nervous. Jack was the one who confessed. He should be the one nervous. If he was, he sure didn't show it.

Jack smiled and his fingers began to tap the back of Hiccup's waist. "Well, maybe if you wear the gift I bought you, it wouldn't be so hard."

"That has nothing to do wi-" Hiccup began but never got finish because Jack snatched the little box from Hiccup's hand and then proceed to open it. He watched as Jack took out the necklace then closed and stuffed the box into his jacket.

Jack's eyes soften as they bore into Hiccup's. "Please?"

Hiccup bit his lip again. He had never received such an expensive gift before. He knew it was expensive. It had to be. The way Jack had avoided the price. It had to be the reason why Jack had refused all those times before to pay to fix his truck when Hiccup mentioned he should. Even though he had complained to Hiccup every time it stopped in the middle of the road or when the brakes would sometimes give out he still would not fix it. It all made sense now as to why he wouldn't. Hiccup shook his head. "Return it and fix your truck or buy another one with the refund." Hiccup had already had a few nightmares of Jack colliding with another car or worse. He already feared for him. He knew Jack wasn't scared. However, now that he comprehended that the dragon necklace was the reason why Jack wouldn't fix his truck he felt as he could not accept it.

Jack was persistent though. He unhooked the chain and laid the pendant on Hiccup's chest. Then he peered his head behind Hiccup's to make sure the chain hooked closed, so it could sit securely around his neck. Jack gathered back a bit and a stunning smile graced his lips. "It looks amazing on you." If Hiccup wasn't sure he was blushing before he knew he was blushing now. He could feel the heat spread from his cheeks down his neck and onto his chest.

Hiccup closed his eyes. "You're so stubborn."

"Yeah?" He suddenly heard Jack's voice much closer than he had before which compelled him to open his eyes. Jack had lean down, their foreheads almost touching again. "But you like that about me don't you?" The question was more of a statement. He felt Jack's hands over his waist though he did not pull him closer.

Hiccup looked off to the side, staring at the fence. "Who said I liked anything about you?" He mumbled.

He felt the pendent being lifted and found Jack glimpsing at it as he spoke. "You did. A few minutes ago. Or did you not mean it?" His voice held a tone that was a mixture of serious and playfulness.

Hiccup snatched the pendant from his hands and let it hang from the chain. "Of course I did, stupid."

Jack sniggered at Hiccup's reaction. "You're so beautiful, you know?"

"S-shut up." He retorted lamely as he returned his gaze at the fence. Hiccup hated that body was acting this way. Was it because Jack made him so nervous that he could no longer speak correctly? Or maybe it was because his skin literally felt on fire and his heart felt like it was going to burst? Or was it Jack's song in itself that had caused this. These emotions were too much. He just. He'd never had to deal with this before. He'd never truly liked anyone before Jack either. His thoughts and dreams had never been invaded by another until Jack came into his life. At first he thought himself crazy for liking another male. Then pretty soon he didn't question himself anymore because he thought it would never become something of reality. Until now. He was in Jack's arms. Jack said he loved him. _Loved him_. Which was more than his measly 'really liked'. Jack was crazy. He had to be. It was apparent after that song that Jack truly felt more than 'friend' love toward Hiccup. However, anyone had to be crazy to love him that way. _Jack's song_. Jack's song is what really brought him down here though. He could have tossed the box out the window and demanded Jack to return it. Yet, Hiccup wanted this. He wanted to be close to Jack. It's why he did not waste anymore time going down those last three steps. He could have seriously damaged Jack's guitar or possibly hurt them both if Jack hadn't caught him properly. It seemed as if Jack's impulsiveness had rubbed off on him.

He sensed Jack's chapped lips resting against his neck and his heart fluttered as Jack whispered. "Hiccup?" His name so quietly pressed against his skin caused goose flesh to appear in it's wake. He heard and felt the younger teen's smooth laughs over his skin.

"Y-yes?" There he goes stuttering again. Stupid Jack and his new ability to reduce him to such a state.

"You blush the cutest of reds too, you know?" He ended with a slight pucker of his lips.

He was a senior goddamn it! Jack was a freshmen, granted an older one, but a freshmen nonetheless. How was he diminishing him to this... this pile of pudding? He was born from Viking blood! He was a senior and a Viking! That's it! He has had enough of this. Hiccup cupped Jack's face and pushed him away from his neck. Jack looked confused, almost hurt. Perhaps he thought Hiccup pushed him away because of the tiny kiss. Hiccup smiled, it kind of felt good to have this kind of power over Jack. "... If you're going to kiss me, you might as well do it properly." And with that Hiccup leaned on his tippy toes, cursing himself for not putting on his shoes, they would have given him at least an inch or two of height, and press his lips against Jack's rough ones.

Jack was clearly surprised at first. Perchance he didn't believe Hiccup Haddock the Third had it in him to make such a bold move. Hiccup smirked and thought he had the upper hand. Although it didn't take long for Jack to recuperate from his minor shock. Before he knew it Jack was practically devouring his lips asking, no begging for entrance. His body melted the moment he gave into Jack. The heat from their kiss lulled his eyes close. It did not matter who held the upper hand anymore. Jack drew his body closer almost merging the two. Jack was without a doubt a skilled kisser. His tongue did such wonderful twirls and twists and when he agilely suckled on Hiccup's tongue, he found himself utterly enticed as a moan slipped out. Hiccup's hands slid from Jack's cheeks into his hair. His hand never stayed in one spot, the slid, gripped even pulled Jack's hair when Jack began to bite at his lips. To which Hiccup ameliorated with harsher bites and tugs. It brought out deep throated moans from Jack. Jack's hands had slipped under his shirt and glided his hands over his stomach, up his back, anywhere he could reach. Insinuating shivers and goose flesh to cover Hiccup's body. Despite that, Hiccup's trance was lost the moment Jack tweaked one of his nipples. He opened his eyes, drew himself away from Jack and covered his mouth at the squeak he had gave only to be welcomed to the dumbest cockiest smirk he seen the other wear. His pale face was absolutely flushed, still he had such a presence of confidence it overshadowed the submissiveness a blush usually gave.

"And what are you looking at, Frost?" His voice sounded breathless and different. This surprised Hiccup he never knew his voice could sound like that.

Jack either did not notice or chose to ignore the change in tone of Hiccup's voice and leaned down capturing Hiccup's lips once again. "I was just staring at you, of course." He spoke between kisses his voice was an octave or two lower. It resonated within Hiccup's very core. "Also couldn't believe what a totally cute sound you made when I did..." Jack's hands slid back up Hiccup's chest and rolled both of Hiccup's nubs between his fingers. The noises he made at every tweak, every pinch was horrifying."...this." What was his body doing? These sounds were so strange.

Hiccup stepped away from Jack effectively removing Jack's hands from his body. He held his hand over his mouth this time not trusting the sounds his body made anymore. He was truly embarrassed by his actions.

(P.O.V Jack)

Jack was disheartened at the fact Hiccup's warm body was no longer so near his own but he could see the humiliation held in Hiccup's eyes. He reached behind himself and pulled his guitar back in front of him and he began to play as if a sudden instinct told him to. It was a tune that came from his heart, the chords he was sure he would never be able to recreate. Yet, they sounded just right. He locked eyes with Hiccup and sang. He sang about how beautiful and precious Hiccup was to him, about how he had fallen in love with every aspect of the boy from his limitless freckles down to his strive for perfection when it came to his art and how he was able to bring ideas, thoughts, creations to life. He sang about how he shouldn't feel shame around him, that it was okay to be Hiccup. He sang about the future, about how he would promise to do better and beyond in school so he could join Hiccup in college sooner. Jack stepped closer to Hiccup and most of all he sang about how lost he did not know he was until he met Hiccup and how grateful he was that he found him.

It was a silly song, really. He knew it was but the tears at the edge of Hiccup's eyes weren't. He slid his guitar behind him and cupped Hiccup's checks and wiped the boy's tears with his thumbs. "I love you, Hiccup." He pressed his lips against his. It was a small a kiss, but it held so much more meaning behind it. And when Hiccup wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close to deepen the kiss he could not help the bubble of happiness that erupted inside of him.

He could not began to explain, how right it felt to be with Hiccup here in the waning hours of early morn. Or how right it felt when Hiccup trailed from their kiss to whisper against his lips. "I t-think I love you too Jack." More tears fell only to be caught by each swipe of Jack's thumbs. Their kisses grew more desperate.

After a few hours of frantic kisses, reassurances and plenty of love bites, both boys found themselves seated over Hiccup's back porch stairs watching the sun rise together. With his guitar laid on the porch behind and away from him, Jack held Hiccup as close and as comfortably as one could be on wooden steps. "I am not looking forward to going to school today..." Jack groaned.

Hiccup was toying with the dragon pendent, it shone beautifully in the light of the rising sun. "Well, I guess we could skip today, but you'd have to return this."

Jack dipped his head between Hiccup's shoulder and neck. He absolutely loved the reaction he got every time he did. "Nah, you love it too much already for me to return it." His voice sounded lazy and tired.

Hiccup shivered against him as Jack licked his neck. "I am starting to believe you just may be a cannibal. Should I be worried?"

Jack bit a patch of skin around Hiccup's neck hell-bent on creating yet another hickey on the poor boy's neck as he suckled his skin. So far Hiccup had not made a move or said anything to stop him from doing so. He seemed to only encourage Jack with his soft sighs and moans. After he was finished, he placed a kiss over the redden patch of skin that gave a promise to turn a darker hue and last longer than the others. He looked amused at his work. The collar of Hiccup's shirt was all stretched out. It allowed his marks that scoured Hiccup's neck combined with his freckles and the necklace to be shown perfectly. Jack's smirk turned wicked. "No need to be worried. I promise not to eat you if you keep the necklace."

Hiccup shook his head and exhaled. "You're never going to return this are you?"

"Nope." Jack scooted away from Hiccup and stood up. He proceeded to pat his jeans away of any excess dirt then offered his hand for Hiccup to take.

Hiccup gripped his hand and allowed himself to be yanked to his feet. "Fine. But!" Hiccup exclaimed with a finger extended into Jack's face nearly touching his nose.

There was always a catch. Goddammit. Jack's eyes almost went cross eyed as he focused on the finger so he pushed it away. "But?" Jack repeated.

"You have to let me drive you around. Until you get your truck fixed or until you buy a new vehicle. Deal?" Hiccup gave him that glare, the one that gave you no choice but to agree with him. It then occurred to Jack, Hiccup could have used that same look the endless times he told him to return his necklace. Meaning Hiccup liked the necklace and actually wanted to keep it all along.

Jack grinned not only was he excited over his newfound realization but with promises of car rides with Hiccup everyday sounded _fun_. "Deal!"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed at Jack, a silent question over his grin. It seemed he chose to ignore it though rather than comment on it because he turned around and bent down to pick up Jack's guitar, not uttering a word.

Jack's breath hitched the moment Hiccup's rear was in full view. He had to bite his index finger to keep his moan under control. That ass was now officially his for the taking. Jack knew it was wrong to think of Hiccup's body like that but how could anyone disapprove of his excitement over that little random fact? It should be understandable. He nodded to himself. Anyone would have already taken the boy if they were in his position. Certainly he had shown great restraint for he had not claimed the boy after their shared kisses and touches.

"Why are you biting your finger and nodding to yourself?" Hiccup asked as he held out Jack's guitar, discontinuing Jack's line of thought.

Jack rapidly ceased what he was doing and took a hold of the guitar. "Ah, no reason." He laughed awkwardly.

"Right." Hiccup drew out the word slowly, obviously not believing him. He began to walk up the steps and toward his front door. He opened it and walked in. As he moved to close the door, he announced. "You're allowed to come in if you promise to behave. I'll be taking a shower before we head off to school."

The door shut gently and Jack's grin had never been wider. That sounded like an invitation, as any, to a shower for two. Jack essentially skipped happily up those steps and as approached the door. His thoughts littered with wet silky freckled skin. Before he could open the door though, Hiccup had and ruined his joyful stride. "And no, that did not mean you could take a shower with me. Pervert."

"Aww, you are no fun, Hiccup." Jack pouted as he walked inside with his shoulders hung low almost dragging the guitar over the floor. "I guess, I'll just take a shower after you do."

Hiccup quietly closed the back door. "I'd be too much for you to handle anyways, Frost." He quickly walked passed him and sprinted up those stairs, holding in his laughter. Jack was delighted Hiccup no longer bore any bashfulness. His fun side had surfaced and was eager to be _played_ with.

"Aww yeah! The chase is on!" Jack nearly shouted, he kept his voice low being mindful to Mr. Haddock who was still asleep, and chased after Hiccup with every intent to get into that shower with the boy. With a hunger for the confidence Hiccup had shown, for the underlying dominance that would surely surface from the boy, for smooth freckled skin, for everything that was Hiccup.

* * *

Sorry for the ending... I truly did not know how to end it.

I hope someone enjoys my story.

It would be nice to get some reviews. C:

Oh yeah just so you know the necklace price range was over one-thousand dollars close to two. If you look up the prices on real blue topaz pendants with diamond accents in white gold you can see for yourself. It's like one-thousand on clearance.


End file.
